legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness Rising S2 finale/Transcript
(Garrick, Siris, Lenius and Tempest are seen facing Allen down in the council house) Garrick: Ackerman! Get yourself and the others out of here! (Ackerman and the other senators escape the room. Rex then shows up) Rex: Oh no. Lenius: Rex, what the hell happened while you were out there?! Rex: (Pulls out blasters) He got attacked by a Nightmare Force. It stuck some weird tendril down his throat. Must've infected him. Allen: Wrong. I am the same Nightmare you fought at the HQ. I used the tendril to mark a potential host. If you hadn't killed the first one, I wouldn't have had to do this. Tempest: Give him back then! Allen: I'm afraid it's not that easy Fizz, even if I evacuate his body, he'll eventually die of corruption. Garrick: (Draws sword) Then I guess we'll get him back our way. Allen: You will try. (The Protectors stand and draw their weapons, Tempest's horn begins sparking as well.) Allen: Death comes for you all! (Allen charges at the heroes, kicking Lenius down and clashing blades with Garrick and Siris. Tempest fires a blast of magic at Allen, who dodges and then grabs Lenius by the neck and throws him into the wall. Garrick comes up and tries to grab Allen, but he is hit by Allen's fist, which had been covered in flames. Rex fires multiple shots at Allen, who rolls out of the way and throws a table at Rex, knocking him down.) Siris: Dammit, he's too powerful! Allen: *laughing* You're efforts of freeing him are useless! (Garrick then appears behind Allen, catching him off guard) Allen: Wha-! (Garrick grabs Allen's face and begins using his telekinetic powers to attack Kal'thures from the inside, causing him to retreat from Allen's body) Kal'thures: *growls* Damn you! Siris: You're beaten Kal'thures! Allen: What? What happened? Kal'thures: This isn't the end. (Kal'thures forms a fist with his hand. When he does this, Allen begins stumbling until he falls to the ground, screaming in pain) Garrick: Allen? Rex: What are you doing to him?! Kal'thures: When I had the tendril down his throat, he bit it in an attempt to push me back, that bite caused the tip to fall down his throat. It's still down in his stomach somewhere. I can still control it as well. Allen: AHHHHG!! GET IT OUT OF ME! Lenius: How the fuck are we supposed to do that?! (Garrick looks at Allen and gets an idea) Garrick: Siris, Tempest! Get over here and hold him down. Rex, you and Lenius deal with Kal! Lenius: Alright! Kal'thures: Your efforts will be for nothing heroes! (While Lenius and Rex battle Kal, Siris and Tempest flip Allen onto his back and hold his arms down. Garrick then kneels down next to him) Tempest: What are you going to do? Garrick: I'm gonna pull the damn thing out myself. Siris: How the hell are you going to do that? Garrick: You'll see. (Garrick begins to use his telekinesis on Allen, as he raises his hand, Allen begins coughing and seizing, causing Siris and Tempest to use all their strength to hold him down. Garrick's hand goes higher as Allen begins foaming at the mouth. Garrick shoots his hand into the air in one fell swoop, causing the tendril to burst from Allen's mouth. Garrick then disintegrates it with his powers.) Kal'thures: NO! (Kal knocks Lenius and Rex away and rushes toward Allen, Garrick however grabs Kal by the face and begins infusing him with magic) Garrick: Does it hurt yet? Don't worry. (Kal begins screaming in pain as his face begins cracking.) Garrick: I promise to make it quick you motherfucker. (Garrick unleashes more power into Kal, causing his entire body to begin cracking.) Kal'thures: I HATE YOU!!! (Kal detonates and evaporates into dust, killing him for good. Garrick and the others go to help Allen up.) Lenius: Allen, you okay? Allen: Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Rex: Now come on, we got a continuum to fix. (The group leaves and arrives at Outpost Bravo where the time restoration device is waiting.) Garrick: Here it is, the old beast itself. Allen: So, all I do is insert the core? Tempest: Yep, and everything will fix itself. (Allen looks at the device and pulls out the core, he walks up to it and inserts the core into the power slot. The device activates and fires a massive shockwave across the Multiverse, fixing time.) Lenius: Well, I guess you could say it's about time! (The group laughs, but then they all hear a voice.) ???: NOT SO FUCKING FAST! (The group turns and finds Teronis in the doorway with a guard standing in front of him with a knife going through his throat. He pulls the knife out, causing the guard to fall as he walks toward the group.) Teronis: It's about time I end this bullshit, don't you think?! Garrick: Teronis? What are you doing here? Teronis: I'm here to destroy that time device! Lenius: You can't! Rex: If you destroy the device, you'll cause extreme collateral damage! Teronis: I do not give two fucks about collateral damage! I'm simply here to prove to Delanis that I'm not as worthless as he thinks I am! (The group pulls their weapons as Teronis pulls out his blade) Tempest: You don't have to do this! Teronis: Try me parasite! (Teronis charges at the group, he uses a shockwave attack and scatters the heroes across the room.) Teronis: At last! Garrick: TERONIS NO!! (Teronis strikes the machine, however instead of exploding, it begins to vibrate as it then erupts in a bright light. Teronis steps away a bit but is caught in the blast radius. He looks at his hand and notices that he is disintegrating.) Teronis: No. No no no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (Teronis evaporates as Allen runs up to the device to turn it off.) Lenius: ALLEN BE CAREFUL! (As soon as Allen reaches the device, it blasts another energy wave that hits Allen. He screams as everything fades to black. He then awakens gasping for air on a strange looking train car in some sort of void. He gets up and looks at his hands for a bit and turns around. What he finds stuns him.) Allen: What the fuck? (Allen finds a group of what appears to be Power Rangers sitting in different seats. They all appear to be looking at him. Three of them then point across the car and one motions for him to sit. He then walks over and sits next to a blue ranger. He feels something beneath him and reaches to pull it out and he finds an old Ranger morpher in his seat. He then looks forward as everything fades out. He then reawakens in the room he was in where he finds his friends inspecting him.) Garrick: Allen? Are you okay, can you hear me? Allen: Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Lenius: What happened? Allen: I saw...I saw a group of Rangers. They were looking at me, none of them spoke and none of them showed any emotion. They motioned for me to sit and that was it. Garrick: Really? Allen: Yeah, it was strange. I couldn't explain it. Tempest: Well then can you explain why I found this in your pocket? (Tempest pulls out the same morpher that Allen found in the void. Allen is shocked and he slowly takes it into his hand looking at it scared.) Allen: Holy shit. Holy fucking shit! Rex: We need to report this to the council. ???: Yes, of course you will! (The group sees Delanis standing on the balcony above them) Lenius: Oh shit. (Delanis jumps down and lands in front of the heroes.) Delanis: Impressive Protectors, seeing as how you've killed all of my Warriors of Darkness, I see no reason as to why I should keep going easy on your worlds. Allen: Save your breath. Delanis: Oh Allen, always so persistent. How do you explain how I scarred you last time we fought. (Allen grips the hilt of his sword tightly in anger.) Delanis: However, I have no reason to continue this talk, for I have someone much more valuable to deal with. (The heroes hear a massive explosion and run to the window, they see the top floor of Canterlot Castle ablaze. They turn to find Delanis is missing with only his laughter heard in the room) Garrick: Oh shit! That's coming from Luna's floor! Come on, we can't let them take her! (The heroes arrive at the castle and head up to Luna's room. They break down the door to find nothing except a messy room and a note written by the Shadows. It reads "Don't expect us to hand her over, come and get her if you think you have the balls!". After reading the note, Kelris shows up.) Kelris: No. No NO! (Kelris tries to head out the window but Garrick stops him) Garrick: Kelris, be reasonable. This could all be one massive trap. Kelris: I don't give a fuck Garrick! That's my fucking mom that they got! Garrick: Listen man, we'll get her back I just can't guarantee we'll get her back in one piece! Kelris: What do you mean? Garrick: If the Shadows planned this out, then there's only one reason they chose her. Tempest: You don't mean... Lenius: Not her. Garrick: If we don't get her back, then the Multiverse, and even the Omniverse itself is in for one long night. LOTM: Darkness Rising Season 2 TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Transcripts Category:Finales